


Lean Mean Dean

by Val_Creative



Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blood and Injury, Burns, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Gore, Goretober, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Injured Dean Winchester, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining Sam Winchester, Season/Series 10, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "Well, well… you have such a big heart, Sam." Dean leans over, lifting his chin and smirking harder. The green of his irises eclipses into pitch-black. "I'm gonna really enjoy feedin' it to you. Piece… by piece…  by piece… by piece… "
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949473
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Octobercest 2020!, Whumptober 2020





	Lean Mean Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what more we could have done with Demon Dean so here we go! Any comments/thoughts encouraged!

*

Castiel worries.

_(Something doesn't feel right.)_

He waits by the entrance of the Bunker's dungeon, eyeing between the door and Sam wiping his hands over face. Sam's skin glows a high rosy flush. As if he's been crying. "Perhaps you should let me, Sam," Castiel speaks up firmly. "You need rest."

Sam ignores him, clenching his hand and unbolting wide the door. His breath smells strongly of whiskey.

_(Winchesters never listen.)_

Darkness filters out and reveals the large, elaborate pentagram in the middle of the storage room. It's more than a holding cell.

For Dean.

Castiel's jaw tightens. He loathes the flicker of black creeping over Dean's eyes. But he knows Sam refuses to give up. Sam's brother exists within the hold of the Mark and the all-powerful demonic essence caging Dean. Castiel wants to believe it, too.

Sam heads for the table with the purified human blood injectors, and hesitates.

Dean's wrists bleed heavily against his ropes. The flesh underneath turns into a white, waxy layer and peels off. Dead tissue oozes and adheres like glue onto the rope-fibers. "He's hurting himself deliberately," Castiel announces.

He senses the heartgrief roaring inside Sam.

"I know," Sam says dully.

Even knowing this, Sam goes to Dean quietly shuddering out a laugh and he unties the ropes. The devil cuffs stay untouched. Castiel witnesses Dean's thinning smirk. It feels like _they're_ the ones being caged by the demon.

Trapped with Dean _who isn't Dean_.

"Well, well… you have such a big heart, Sam." Dean leans over, lifting his chin and smirking harder. The green of his irises eclipses into pitch-black. "I'm gonna really enjoy feedin' it to you. Piece… by piece… _by piece_ … **_by piece_** … "

Sam frowns. "Like hell you are."

He splashes the whole flask of holy water into Dean's face. Dean snarls and screams animalistically in pain, thrashing.

Castiel glances expressionlessly to Sam returning to the table full of blood injectors. Sam's fingers tremble together. He's looking anywhere but to Dean, and Castiel wishes he could make it easier for Sam. "Let me help," Castiel murmurs.

"I have to do this, Cas," Sam says in a grim whisper. "He's my brother."

Dean's laugh bellows out.

"Awh, Sammy. You're breakin' my heart over here," Dean taunts. His voice so raspy and soft. Castiel sends him a reproachful look. The deep, murky green of Dean's irises manifests back from the demon-black. "How 'bout giving us a kiss and making up?"

Sam curls his upper lip. "Dean would never say that, you freak."

"Hate to break it to ya, Sammy, but… your brother _Dean_ has been wanting to pound your ass since he picked you up at Stanford… that's the honest to God's truth." There's a loud jangling noise as Dean hangs his cuffed hands between his thighs. He hasn't gotten out of the chair. He hasn't tried to attack Sam, or escape, and Castiel doesn't trust this. "You want him too, don't you…?"

Tears flood Sam's eyes. "Shut up."

"You wanna be his and only his… wow, that's pathetic. Even for you."

Castiel acts fast, grabbing onto Sam's upper arms and blocking him when an infuriated Sam lunges. The smell of old, potent whiskey returns as he huffs in Castiel's face. It's not easy to piss Sam off. "Don't listen to him," Castiel advises.

Dean widens open his smirk, licking his mouth.

_"I'm gonna take a hammer to your skull, baby boy… "_

Something about him saying this lights a fire under Sam's ass. He barges past Castiel, reaching for Dean's maroon-colored shirt and yanking him up. Their noses brush. Dean's tongue flicks out again, and this time, Sam's eyes hover to it.

"When you're at my mercy… I'm gonna take you apart like it's nothing…" Dean promises. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds…"

The tears in Sam's eyes brighten, but he refuses to let them fall. Castiel braces himself when Dean's lips nudge slowly against Sam's. It's not a kiss, he thinks. It's not. Kissing someone involves loving them. Dean is beyond that.

"I'm gonna hold you down and fuck you… until there's nothing else but _me_ inside you, Sammy…"

"You're gonna _regret_ every moment you ever knew me…"

Sam finally breaks out of his trance, gasping and reeling out of Dean's space. His face crumples. Castiel drowns in Sam's emotional pain and touches onto both of Sam's shoulders, leading him out without a word. The door bolts shut.

The last thing they see is Dean leering.

(But it's not over.)

*

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 prompt(s): **Incest**  
>  Whumptober 2020 prompt(s): **Caged**  
>  Goretober 2020 prompt(s): **Rope burn**


End file.
